Truth or Dare it up Comeback
by oruanhighluver7
Summary: It happened again!the kids are trapped in a special truth or dare episode, But now Flynn and Henry are stuck there too. CeCe,Rocky,Deuce,and the teins are 16 Ty is 17 And Henry and Flynn are 14
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah I've wanted to do this since FOREVER! Well now let's get started!**

CeCe, Rocky, and the Hessenheffer's twins ran straight to the Shake It Up doors and slammed it open. They looked franticly around the studio looking for the fire…fortunately there was no fire. Unfortunately they were tricked, again.

They turned around slowly and saw Ty, Deuce, Flynn, and Henry sitting on the stage. They all looked like a deer caught in head lights.

"Don't bother trying to escape, we already tried. There are security guards at every exit" said Flynn.

CeCe and Rocky looked at the doors they just barged in from and saw two well-built guys standing guard. There was no way they could leave.

"You are correct Flynn!" said Jason with his usual goofy smile.

"Jason? What happened to Gary and what's going on?" asked Rocky. The new prisoners went over to sit on the stage with the others.

"Well the owners of "Shake It Up" loved the special we did with you guy's and the ratings went up fast. They were going to ask Gary to host again but changed their minds when they found out he's still in therapy from all the dares that tortured him the last time. Then they remembered that I took Gary's place when he was gone and asked me to host!"

Everyone groaned. They couldn't believe they were stuck here again. And now Flynn and Henry were here too.

"Well it maybe it won't be so bad this time. I mean we'll be here with Jason and we like Jason" said Rocky. Everyone nodded in agreement. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. The camera man did the countdown and signaled Jason.

"Hey there, I'm Jason and here's a special Shake It Up episode!"

Jason grabbed a card out of a red velvet bag and read it.

"This is from anonymous, Ty, I dare you to kiss CeCe on the lips for 40 seconds.

I dare Gunther to drink tomato juice off of Deuces shoe (you have to drink all of it).

I dare Deuce to let CeCe, Rocky and Tinka give you a makeover.

I dare Flynn to lick frosting off of Tinka's left bare foot

I dare Tinka to kiss Deuce for one minute.

I dare Rocky to eat an ice cream sundae... off of Ty's shoe.

I dare CeCe to brush Deuce's hair with a really small brush... (But you have to put the brush on your mouth)."

"Wow, people already sent in request?" asked Gunther.

"Yup, so now for you guys to do the dares!" said Jason.

They've all been through this before and figured it was better to quickly get the dares over with then to hesitate. Ty and CeCe stood up and walked to each other. Ty got close to CeCe's face and connected their lips. CeCe slid her arms around his neck while Ty held her waist. After the 40 seconds were up they parted and went back to the own groups.

After the first dare the girls grabbed Deuce and sat him on a corner of the stage CeCe ran over to grab her extra makeup bag at the dressing mirror. Deuce tried to get up but would be pulled down by Tinka and Rocky, CeCe made her way back to the girls.

"Ooh! I want to do his nails!" exclaimed Tinka as she grabbed a shiny yellow polish bottle.

"I call dibs on his eyes!" said Rocky as she went for the blue eye shadow and black eye liner. The girls went to work on Deuce. After a while of trying to put on makeup and fix up his hair as Deuce struggled and flinched every time something got near his eyes.

Finally they were done the new and humiliated Deuce was finished. Deuce stood up and walked to the mirror at the dresser. His gelled spiked hair was smoothed down to one side and had a purple glittery flower pin. His brown eyes were covered in blue eye shadow and black eye liner. His lips had a pink lipstick, and he had light blush. Deuce wore dark blue blouse with sequins on it.

"Look at me! I look like a chick!" yelled Deuce as he pointed at his face with his yellow colored fingers.

"Yeah and an ugly one" said Ty as he was laughing with Gunther.

Deuce looked away and pouted. "I thought I made a pretty girl" Deuce whimpered.

"Uh, no Deuce you don't really make a pretty one. You actually remind me of an ex-girlfriend of mine!" said Jason.

"Hey I think we skipped a dare" said Rocky. Jason reread the card.

"Oh yeah, Gunther man your supposed to drink from a shoe."

Gunther wrinkled his nose and said "do I have too?"

Jason grabbed tomato juice can and nodded his head. Deuce took his shoe off and gave it to Jason. Jason opened the can and poured the juice in the shoe. Gunther grabbed the shoe and quickly chugged the whole thing. Once he was done he ran to the bathroom and washed his mouth out.

"That was disgusting!"

"Well looks like Flynn is going to feel the same way after his dare" said Jason.

A worker came and brought vanilla frosting and a spoon. Tinka slipped off her yellow flats and grabbed the spoon and frosting. She scooped up a fair amount of frosting and smeared it on her foot. Flynn groaned and came to Tinka, bent over, and licked off the frosting. When the frosting was cleaned off Flynn quickly gagged and walked away.

After Tinka put her shoe back on she walked to Deuce, grabbed his face with both hands, and planted one right on him. Deuce's eyes went wide for a minute and then Tinka pulled back. Tinka had a disgusted look on her face; Deuce looked offended and walked away.

Two workers with ice cream and other stuff for sundaes came and gave it to Rocky. Rocky, grossed out, grabbed Ty's shoe and prepared a shoe sundae.

After putting three scoops of vanilla ice cream, chocolate syrup, rainbow sprinkles, and two bananas, she bent down and ate out of Ty's shoes. She gagged every ten seconds of eating it. After she was finally finished she ran to the bathroom to wash out her mouth. Ty just looked down and picked up his now ruined shoe.

"Are we done yet?" asked Rocky while wiping the dripping water on her chin.

"No way, we still have a lot more to do. CeCe it's your turn for a dare" replied Jason.

CeCe grabbed a little comb from Jason and began on Deuce's hair. She put the end of the comb in her mouth and started on Deuce's hair. After she was done she spit the comb out and threw it on the floor.

"Now are we done?" CeCe asked with an irritated face.

"Not yet" said Jason as he grabbed another request from the bag "this is from Slipknot2, a dare for everyone, I dare you to drink your own blood."

"Drink our own blood!" yelled Rocky.

"Yeah, so get ready" said Jason.

A worker came with a pocket knife and started with Gunther. He grabbed Gunther's hand and poked his index finger hard enough with the knife till a drop of blood showed. The worker squeezed the finger for more blood to come out. Once enough was out Gunther licked of the blood. The worker did the same for the others.

Jason started at the teens for a moment and read the next request "this is from bluewafflezz, I dare Ty, Deuce, Gunther, Flynn and Henry, I dare you to let CeCe, Rocky and Tinka give you makeovers ,only nails, make up ,hair, and you can also cut their hair and dye it, eye brows and you can wax."

"Uh Huh! You girls aren't getting near me with any wax!" complained Ty.

"And none of you better bring any scissors to my hair!" yelled Gunther

"Actually I could use some work on my eye brows" said Deuce while rubbing his left brow. The boys just gave him a look.

The girls each grabbed a boy and began the makeover. After thirty minutes each girl was done.

Tinka was the first to show off her proud master piece. Deuce was pushed up to the middle of the stage. His dark hair was spiked up and had bright blue paint on the tips of the spikes, sparkly pink eye shadow, his eyebrows were now tweezed (by Deuce's request) his nails change from yellow to blue polish, an light pink lip gloss.

Henry was next from Tinka's collection. Henry, who grew out his hair in a skater style, had it trimmed and decorated with a sequent, green bow, his eyes were covered in thick yellow eye shadow, his stubbed nails were colored in green paint, and he had light shade of pink lip gloss. The two boys were standing humiliated.

After Tinka was done modeling her boys it was CeCe's turn. Ty came out with light blue eye shadow, hot pink nail polish, classic red lips, and a pink mini jacket that tied up in the front.

Rocky was last to show her work. Gunther came out with combed down to one side hair; light brown eye shadow, light pink lipstick, and white colored nails.

Finally Flynn came out with his usual spiked brown hair which grew out a little that had five strands of hair on each side tied up, brown eye shadow, light pink lip gloss, and yellow finger nails.

The boys groaned and glared at Jason. Jason, observed by the glare called out to the camera.

"We'll be right back"

**Haha finally done…and don't be upset if I didn't use your dare or question. I'll get to it in the next chapter...CeCe,Rocky,Deuce, and the twins are 16 and Ty is 17 and Henry and Flynn are 14…I'm sleepy…good night…**

**Hope you enjoyed it **


	2. Mini skirts and Glittery dresses

**Okay sorry for taking long I was busy with other stuff. Oh I finished "Let Me Tell You" gosh I've been on that story forever! Okay so enjoy this chapter!**

**I do not own Shake It Up**

The gang was sitting on the stage. The boys still had on their new makeover and the girls were proud of the work. Jason came back on the stage and started the show.

"Hey welcome back to the Shake It Up special! Now let's continue the show. This is from Marie S Zachary, I dare Ty to kiss CeCe."

Ty looked at CeCe and stood up; CeCe did the same, Ty leaning in to kiss CeCe. CeCe didn't hesitate to kiss back. The kiss lasted for a minute. They both pulled back with a smile.

"Ah, love is in the air" said Jason as he grinned at the two teens. They both blushed and quickly sat down away from each other.

"Well this is from an anonymous. CeCe and Ty if there was a rumor going on that you were dating what would you do?"

Both of them turned even redder.

"Oh...well" started CeCe "We would just set things straight"

"Yeah" said Ty.

"Okay this is from" Jason took out a card and read it "Bluehuskybaybee; I dare Ty to dress up as Princess Laya."  
Ty sighed and went backstage to change, surprisingly the studio had costume. Apparently Gary was planning a Star Wars themed dance.

"While he's changing let's move on to the next request" Jason took out another card. "This is from Vampc4, I dare Tinka to kiss and tickle Ty for three hours straight, CeCe to confess her love for Deuce and then Gunther beats him up, and for Rocky to pretend to be a pig."

By the time Jason finished talking Ty came out dressed up. The outfit, which was made for a girl, fit tight and felt like it was about to rip if he took one for step. Before anyone could say anything he looked straight at Deuce and said "Don't say a word!"

"Well you just in time Ty, you're in the next dare" said Jason.

"Aw, man again!" said Ty.

"Yeah, so now it's time for Tinka to kiss and tickle you!" said Jason. Tinka went over to Ty and just stood there. She didn't know how to start. She started kissing Ty and pushed to the wall, moving her hands to tickle him.

_ Three Hours Later _

After Tinka's tickle and kiss attack Ty finally caught his breath and dragged himself to the stage. He collapsed and let his eyes close to rest. After everyone forgot about the event CeCe walked to Deuce who was leaning against the wall and started her confession.

"Deuce…I really love you. I've always loved you. I love your smile, your laugh…I love you're...er…kindness…"

After stuttering a few words and finally coming up with a good speech. CeCe went and sat back down. Rocky nudged Gunther.

"Well Gunther…go beat up Deuce" said Tinka.

"Uh okay"

Gunther went to Deuce and hit his arm.

"Oh come on Gunther I know your tougher then that!" complained Tinka.

"Tinka I really don't have a reason to beat Deuce up" said Gunther.

"Here's one" said Ty who was still resting with his eyes closed "Deuce is the one who broke your bedazzler 4."

Gunther turned to Deuce and started beating him up. Yes Gunther was stronger than people thought he was. After Gunther was done beating Deuce up, he happily sat down. Now was Rocky's turn.

Two workers came in with objects and gave them to Rocky. One worker had a plastic snout, a headband with plastic pig ears, and a curly fake tail. Rocky put them on. The other worker had a plastic kitty pool filled with mud. Rocky hesitated and then finally jumped in the pool and rolled around.

"Okay well while Rocky's…um is having fun we'll have a commercial break" said Jason.

After they were off Jason went to his room to take a break. The boys took this opportunity to take off the makeup and hair accessories. The girls lay on the stage and talked. After the boys were done washing up they joined the girls. Gunther sat with his knees to his chest with Tinka leaning on his shoulder. CeCe and Rocky were lying on their stomach. Ty was sat up with his knees to his chest with Flynn next to him sitting crossed legged. Deuce was lying on his stomach with Henry sitting with his legs stretched out. The group was chatting up until it was finally tome to continue the special episode.

"Now let's continue, this is from Bluehuskybaybee, I dare Rocky to lick chocolate off Deuce" said Jason as he threw the card on the floor.

Rocky, who was still covered in mud, looked in disgust. Someone came and ordered Deuce to dispose of his shirt and started pouring chocolate on him. When they were done Rocky came over and began to lick from the bottom of his stomach to the top of his neck. She licked all of it off and walked away. Deuce that now had a sticky front put his shirt back on and sat down. Everyone laughed and CeCe made a gagging sound.

"This is from Golden Love; I dare Henry and Tinka to do the dougie while wearing monkey suits" said Jason.

One cue two workers came with monkey suits. Henry and Tinka put the monkey suits over their clothes.

Tinka, of course being a fantastic dancer, knew perfectly well how to do the dougie. But Henry, being a total clumsy fourteen year old and probably worse dancer of the group, had an awkward way of doing the dance. Once the music started they both did they dance. They both finished after five minutes and sat down. They took the suits off since it was getting too warm for them.

Jason got into the music and started his own little dance. "Okay next is from Kid Flash is awesome, I dare CeCe and Gunther to kiss and make Flynn and Rocky kiss too."

CeCe sighed and stood up and went to Gunther. Gunther smirked and said "I guess you have an excuse to kiss me CeCe."

"Oh shut up and just kiss me!"

Gunther pulled CeCe into a kiss. CeCe finally kissing back, Gunther moving his hands down to her waist. While they kissing Flynn nudged Rocky and said "So Rocks how about that kiss?"

Rocky glared, pulled Flynn into a three second kiss, and then pushed him back on the sage. CeCe and Gunther finished their kiss then sat back down.

"This is from crunchy nuuhtt, truth for Ty, who is the prettiest girl in the room,

Truth for Gunther, what your biggest fear,

Truth for Rocky is who you would date from the room,

Truth for Tinka would you date Deuce or Flynn,

Truth for CeCe, what can't you live without,

Truth for Deuce what are the ten things you're scared of,

Dare for Gunther I dare you to run around in your boxers for 15 minutes,

Dare for Tinka; I dare you to chew gum ...that's under the seats

Dare for Ty I dare you to wash your hair with toilet water ...but someone has to use it first,

Dare for CeCe I dare you to lick Ty's crusty toe nails and so you won't suffer so much you'll get a Frappuccino to drink after words."

"Well the prettiest girl would be…CeCe" said Ty. Tinka and Rocky looked at Ty.

"My biggest fear is to lose my sister" said Gunther.

"Well Ty is my brother, Flynn and Henry is fourteen, Gunther is a total weirdo, so I guess I pick Deuce" said Rocky, though Deuce was confused if she actually chose him or if he was her last choice.

"Ugh! I would never date either of them but if I had to pick I pick Deuce" said Tinka in disgust.

"I would have to say…my cellphone" said CeCe.

"Well I'm scared of spiders, sharks, ghost, zombies, bats, were wolfs, heights, haunted houses, and hospitals, poison, snakes..." Deuce went on and on…and on.

"Okay Deuce you could stop now!" said CeCe

"Gunther time for your dare" said Jason.

Gunther sighed and starts to strip down to his boxers. He ran around freely for fifteen minutes. After he was done he started putting on his clothes.

"Well my dare can't be that bad right? I mean I'm just chewing gum" said Tinka with a relieved face.

"Actually you have to chew gum that were stuck under chairs" said Henry with a bored expression.

"Oh…" now Tinka looked sick.

The custodian came up with a bucket of dried, half chewed, old gum. Tinka gently picked up a piece of gum with her fingertips and put it in her mouth. She chewed it slowly. Now was Ty's dare. Ty sadly went to the bathroom and washed his hair…with the toilet water.

Once Ty was done he came back and sat on the stage. He kicked off his shoes and socks. CeCe pouted and went to lick his toes. Once she was done someone came up and gave her a Frappuccino. She happily took it.

"This is from mochababe; I dare Rocky to kiss Deuce for two minutes and I dare Deuce to have his eyebrows plucked every time CeCe or Gunther gets a dare" said Jason.

Rocky went up to Deuce and kissed him. Rocky wrapped her arms around his neck; Deuce pulled her in a little closer and left his hands on her waist. They were done and sat down. After Deuce sat down someone came and plucked two eyebrow hairs.

"OW! What was that for?" complained Deuce.

It was for the dares that Gunther and CeCe had earlier. Come on, take like a man!" said Jason.

"This is from bluehuskybaybee; I dare everybody to kiss the person on your right"

Ty looked beside him and discovered that he was sitting next to Tinka the whole time. He went ahead and started kissing her. Tinka moved closer to Ty to continue the kiss. Next to them was Gunther and Rocky. They both kissed. Gunther gently pushed her on her back on the stage and slowly moved on top of her. Henry was next to CeCe. They both weren't that excited about the kiss. So they did a quick peck on the lips and moved away from each other. Last was Deuce and Flynn.

"Dude, don't even think about it" warned Flynn.

"Well who am I supposed to kiss?" asked Deuce.

"Oh come here!" said CeCe as she pulled him into a kiss. Once each was done they waited for the next request.

"Next is from imma thuuhg, I dare Ty and Deuce to put on a girl bikini and wrestle in a giant tub full of whip cream,

I dare Rocky to drink dog pee,

I dare Gunther and Rocky to play seven minutes in heaven,

I dare Flynn and Tinka to have a twelve minute make out session,

I dare CeCe to clean Ty's foot using your tongue,

I dare Deuce to play dodge ball with Ty, CeCe, Flynn, Henry, and Rocky...but only with your boxers on,

I dare CeCe and Ty to play seven minutes in heaven,

I dare Deuce, Henry, Flynn, and Gunther to bleach your hair fuchsia pink,

I dare Ty to let CeCe and Rocky draw you a mustache with a black sharpie,

I dare Gunther and Deuce to wear glitter dresses for the whole time your there,

I dare Rocky to switch clothes with ty,

Dare CeCe to let Deuce and Ty to paint your nails however they want."

Deuce and Ty went to the dressing rooms and changed into the bikinis. When they came out there was already a tub full of whip cream for them. Deuce heard Ty laughing.

"What's so funny?" asked Deuce.

"You look pretty ugly in a bikini!" said Ty while laughing harder. Deuce took the insult and pushed him in the tub and started going all King Kong on Ty. Everyone was cheering on the two. Finally Deuce won and did a victory dance…but slipped and fell down. When they were done it was time for Rocky's dare.

"No! No I won't do it!" said Rocky while pushing away the cup of pee held by a worker.

"Oh just dip your tongue in it really fast" said Ty while he wiped off the whip cream with a towel. Rocky sighed and quickly dipped her tongue in it.

"Oh do I have to play seven minutes in heaven with dog pee girl!" said Gunther. Rocky glared at him. They both went inside the closet.

_Inside the closet _

Rocky remembered the last time they were in the closet together. Gunther was thinking the same thing. Without knowing Gunther kissed Rocky. She moved her arms to his neck, again moved her hand to his blonde hair and ran her hands through it. Gunther licked the bottom of her lips; Rocky opened her mouth and let him in.

_Outside the closet_

Once the seven minutes were up them both came out and sat next to the friends. Now was time for Tinka and Flynn. They both looked at each other with disgust but kissed each other anyway. The twelve minutes were up and they both stopped kissing.

Ty again took off his shoe and sock and CeCe licked his foot clean. After she was done licking Ty's foot she ran to the bathroom and cleaned her mouth.

When that was done Deuce stripped down to his boxers and waited for the others. Ty, CeCe, Flynn, Henry, and Rocky went on one side of the stage.

"Wait I thought we were gonna be on teams?" said Deuce.

"Nah, we decided to be against ya" said Ty.

The twins got off the stage and watched the game start. Deuce was quick enough to dodge all of them at first but once Flynn hit him first they all got a shot at him and the game ended.

"Okay now time for Ty and CeCe to play seven minutes in heaven" said Jason as he pointed to the closet door. CeCe and Ty walked to the closet and shut the door. Everyone just sat and waited.

_Inside The Closet_

Ty and CeCe were already kissing. CeCe was backed up to the wall. Ty's hands wondered down to her waist. CeCe moved her hands down his chest to the tip of his jeans and then moved to his neck.

_Outside The Closet_

CeCe and Ty walked out of the closet and sat with the others. Tinka stood up and grabbed a bottle of hair dye at the dressing room mirror.

"Okay boys time to color your hair!" exclaimed Tinka.

Flynn, Gunther, Henry, and Deuce stood up and went to the bathroom with Tinka. After a while they came out. The boys had now fuchsia colored hair. Gunther didn't seem that affected by it. But the others were mad.

Someone came up and gave CeCe a black sharpie. Rocky grabbed it and pulled Ty close to her. She took the top of with her mouth and drew a big mustache on Ty's face.

Now Deuce and Gunther to put on the dresses, they went to change. When they came out Gunther was wearing a purple sparkly dress that stopped at his knees and had long sleeves that ended at his elbows. Deuce had an aqua blue dress that stopped three inches at his knees and had no sleeves. Cold and embarrassed they both went to sit down. Ty and the others laughed uncontrollably

"You shouldn't be laughing Ty, you're gonna have to switch clothes with Rocky!" said Deuce. Ty stopped laughing and looked at Rocky.

They both stood up and went to change. Ty came out with a blue mid drift shirt, white under shirt beneath it, white jeans, and blue flats. Rocky had on a white V neck shirt, black blazer, black skinny jean, and white sneakers. Again everyone had a laughing fest.

"Yeah, yeah, now let's move on to the next dare" said Ty.

"Ty and Deuce now have to do CeCe's nails" said Jason.

Ty and Deuce grabbed a hand full of nail polishes and ran to CeCe. They did her nails sloppy and careless. After they were done CeCe's nails were now an ugly color of green.

"Before we cut to commercial break let's do one more dare" said Jason as he grabbed one last card.

"This is from Girlyemma96, I dare CeCe and Gunther should play seven minutes in heaven" Jason read the card.

CeCe and Gunther walked to the closet and did the last dare.

_ Inside The Closet_

CeCe leaned against the wall as Gunther shut the door.

"So here we are again" said Gunther with a smirk.

"Yeah except you weren't wearing a dress the last time" said CeCe still finding his new wardrobe amusing. Gunther frowned, forgetting about her comment, he walked over to CeCe. He leaned to CeCe and kissed her. CeCe wrapped her arms around his neck, Gunther let his hands wonder around her body. One hand stopped at CeCe's waist while the other still moved slowly back and forth on CeCe's upper leg. Gunther tested how far CeCe would let him go and slowly slipped his hand up CeCe's pale green mini skirt. CeCe finally noticed something moving under her skirt and broke apart from the kiss.

"Gunther!"

_SLAP!_

_ Outside The Closet_

CeCe walked out of the closet and sat next to Rocky and Deuce. Gunther came out while rubbing his face.

"Okay well that's it for now! We'll be back after the break!"

**Okay this was pretty long O.O I'm just happy I got this chapter out of the way. Next I'll update for '10 Thing I Hate About GeCe" **

**Okay I didn't bother checking for any mistakes so if there are sorry!**

**Well I got this idea from a reviewer; why not send in some Halloween themed dares and truth! Well can't wait to see what else you guys send.**

**REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3 Costumes and Closets

**I Do not own shake it up**

The group was gathered around the stage. The fuchsia haired boys were lined up together. Gunther, of course being…well Gunther, he embraced the new hair color. But it was hard to accept his new sparkly dress. Deuce, Henry, and Flynn still didn't like their new color. Jason came back and said it was time for the show to continue.

"Hey and welcome back to the special Shake It Up episode! Let's get the show on the road! This is from bluehuskybaybee, I dare everyone (including Jason) to dress what they dressed as for Halloween when they were young, and to stay in those costumes unless someone else dares them too change out."

"Alright I get to dress in a costume!" exclaimed Jason while fist pumping in the air.

_ After everyone dresses up_

Deuce was the first to come out. He was dressed as a mafia boy. He had on a black with white stripes suit and tie, finished off with a black and white striped fedora hat. Henry came second. He wore a green suit with many colored dots and zig - zags.

"What the hell are you suppose be?" asked Deuce with a confused look.

"I'm a plant cell. Duh!" said Henry while rolling his eyes.

Next was CeCe. She pranced out in a white dress; the skirt had red plaid, a long black high waist belt that stopped at the breast of the dress, in the middle of the belt had a plaid strip up and down that had a red ribbon criss crossed tied, the breast of the dress had tiny ruffles at the top ends with a small red bow tied on it. CeCe wore a small red hooded cloak. The skirt of the dress stopped a few inches above her knees. The rest of her legs were covered with knee high stockings. She had on black Maryanne's high heels. And to finish it she held a white basket with a red ribbon tied on the handle.

"Red Riding hood?" asked Deuce.

"Yup!" said CeCe as she skipped around Henry and Deuce.

"Hey hey hey!" said Rocky as she walked in. She wore a black strapless leather corset that tied in the back. She had a mini cheetah pattern skirt with fake fur on the ends. Attached to the skirt was a long tail that touched the floor. She had thick fury boots and last she wore a headband with cheetah ears on it. And if it hasn't crossed your mind, yes she is a cheetah.

"Ooh Rocky you look great!" yelled CeCe.

"Yeah I like your costume too!"

"Yes, but mine is better" Said a thick accent. Tinka came out in a purple and black dress. The skirt of the dress was purple and sprinkled with glitter. The top of the dress was black velvet with shiny lavender ribbons criss crossed in the middle. The top of the dress had lavender ruffles on the top tip. The short sleeves fell down. The skirt was a few inches above her knees and she had black knee high stockings with lavender bows on each knee. And she had a black glittery witch hat with lavender glittery strips swirled around it.

"Tinka I thought you said your old country hated witches?" said Rocky.

"We do, which made this costume scary!" said Tinka.

Next was someone in a fury grey costume. He had big paws with claws. He had a big tail and a big wolf head on. He took off his head.

"Gunther!" yelled everyone.

"Uh, it's really hot in this" he said while swatting his face.

Last were Ty and Flynn. Flynn was a vampire. He had on a long black cape, a white button shirt, white plastic fangs, and his hair was slicked back. He had white powder on his face and black thick smudged eye shadow around his eyes. Ty was dressed as Michal Jackson. **(Just imagine what Jackson outfit he's wearing -_-)**

"Wait where's Jason?" asked Henry.

As if on cue Jason jumped out in a super hero pose. In a low deep whisper he said "I'm Batman."

He wore a Batman costume.

"Oh brother, let's just move on to the next request" said CeCe.

"This is from Girlyemma96; I dare Gunther and Tinka to make out for 30 minuets

I dare Ty and Deuce to switch clothes

I dare Gunther and Flynn to dance the salsa in the proper attire (Clothing)

I dare Rocky to eat a 3 meatloaves

I dare Henry Drink a whole carton of expired Goat milk

I dare CeCe eat a bar of soap

"Do we really have to kiss?" asked Gunther.

"At least for a minute" said Jason.

They both nodded and kissed for a quick minute. After the kiss Ty and Deuce went to switch clothes. While they were changing Jason went on to the next dare.

Gunther and Flynn left to change. When they left Ty and Deuce came back. Ty was now in the mafia costume and Deuce was in the Michal Jackson. They went ahead and sat down on the stage. Finally Flynn and Gunther came back. Flynn was wearing a red and black dress. Gunther was wearing a solid black pants, shirt, and blazer.

The lights dimmed and they both walked to the stage. "Let's just get this over with" mumbled Flynn. The music started and they started dancing.

Next Rocky had to eat three meatloaves. She slowly started with her first one. While that was happening Henry had to drink the rotten goat milk.

"Why does Shake It Up keep all these weird things?" asked Henry after drinking the goat milk.

"You know…it never really occurred to us" said Tinka while crossing her arms. Henry finished the milk and Rocky was on her second meatloaf. Gunther left and came back with a bar of soap. CeCe took it and nibbled on it.

"Let's go on to the next request. This is from LightbunnyBunny; I dare Gunther to confess his love for CeCe.

I dare CeCe to kiss Gunther after he does this.

I dare Tinka to tell her last lie.

I dare Ty to tell Deuce that he loves him.

I dare Deuce to dance Gangnam Style

I dare Flynn to mimic Henry

I dare Henry to mimic Flynn."

CeCe had finished the bar of soap and her breath was now minty. Gunther stood up and walked to CeCe. After thinking for a few seconds he confessed his love for CeCe. CeCe stood up and kissed Gunther.

"Now Tinka you have to say your last lie" said Rocky who finally finished her three meatloaves.

Tinka stood in the middle of the stage and said her lie "yes Gunther you do look good with fuchsia hair."

Gunther looked at Tinka and covered his head with the wolf head he left on the stage when he went to change. Everyone laughed. After everyone calmed down Ty had to do his dare.

"Deuce…I love you" said Ty.

"Aw, I really love you too!" said Deuce. He tried to hug Ty but he pushed Deuce back. Deuce moved to the middle of the stage to dance. The song started and Deuce did the dance. After a few minutes the song ended. Now was Flynn's turn. He stood up and started his dare.

"Ooh look at me I'm Henry and I'm a super nerdy boy!"

Henry stood up and started his dare.

"Ooh I'm Flynn and I think I'm so cool!"

"Well I have this super freaky brain and use for stuff no one cares about!"

"I like to us a lot of gel on my hair and flirt with all the girls in my school because I think they all love me but they don't!"

"Hey the girls do love me!"

"Yeah okay let's do the other request" said Jason.

"This is from Gece Madness; I dare Gunther to admit that you like CeCe and you don't have to, but if you don't admit you have to make out with CeCe every time someone gets a dare.

I Dare for Deuce I dare you to call Dina and sing 'We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together'.

I Dare for Henry I dare you to shave your head.

I Dare for Rocky I dare you to go on a date with Deuce.

I Dare for CeCe I dare you to lick peanut butter off of Gunther's chest.

I Dare for Gunther and Deuce I dare you to swim with sharks and stay out of sparkly dresses.

I Dare for Flynn I dare you to eat bacon off of the floor without your hands.

I Dare for Gunther I dare you to make out with CeCe every time someone gets a dare. (Only have to do if Gunther chose to admit he likes CeCe)"

Gunther thought for a moment and finally made his decision.

"CeCe I really like you" said Gunther.

"Now for Deuce's dare" said Jason.

Deuce grabbed his phone and called Dina. He put the phone on speaker and placed it on the floor.

"_Deuce? Why are you calling me?"_

"Uh, Dina I thought I would sing you a song" said Deuce.

~_Song~_

_I remember when we broke up the first time_

_Saying this is it, I've had enough, 'cause like_

_We haven't seen each other in a month_

_When you, said you, needed space, what?_

_Then you come around again and say_

_Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change_

_Trust me, remember how that lasted for a day_

_I say, I hate you, we break up, you call me, I love you_

Everyone started clapping to the music and swaying to it.

_ooh we called it off again last night_

_But Oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you_

_We are never ever ever getting back together_

_We are never ever ever getting back together_

_You go talk to your friends talk_

_To my friends talk to me_

_But we are never ever ever ever getting back together_

_Like ever..._

Deuce finished the song and everyone clapped

"_UGH! Goodbye!" _said Dina and she hung up.

"That felt pretty good" said Deuce.

Now it was Henry's turn. He left to the bathroom to do it. While that was happening CeCe did her dare. Someone came and told Gunther to take of his shirt. He took of the black blazer and black shirt. The person started spreading a thick layer on Gunther. CeCe sighed and walked to Gunther. She licked all of the peanut butter off of him. After she was done Henry came out of the bathroom. He now had no hair on the top of his head. Everyone was too surprised to say anything.

Deuce and Gunther changed into swimming shorts and were taken outside. Everyone followed, outside was a huge tank of water and swimming sharks.

"D-do we really have to do this?" asked a trembling Deuce.

"Sorry little dude but that's what the fan wants" said Jason.

Two men took Gunther and Deuce to the tank and pushed them in. Gunther swam as if it was no big deal. Deuce on the other hand was frantically trying to stay at the top of the water. After a few minutes they both got out and went back inside. Someone came and handed them a towel to dry off.

"Okay Flynn time for you to eat bacon off the floor, no hands" said Deuce.

After someone placed the bacon on the floor Flynn jumps for it. It didn't take him long to get it with his teeth and eat it.

"That boy is really in love with bacon" said Gunther.

"Ooh now for Deuce and Rocky to go on a date!" said CeCe as she pushed them to each other. Deuce gave Rocky a little smile and grabbed Rocky's hand.

~_On the date~_

The cab stopped at an art museum. They both got out and went inside.

"Wow Deuce, an art museum? This is really nice" said Rocky as she looked around.

They stopped at each picture and gave their thoughts. Rocky was surprised with Deuce's every deep thought on the art work. After, they walked to Crusty's. When they got there they ordered a veggie pizza.

"So are you having fun?" asked Deuce as he took a bite from his pizza.

"Yeah I'm actually having a good time. You're really fun to be with Deuce."

After that they called a cab and left back to the studio.

_~Date over~_

"Okay this is from husslla; I dare CeCe, Ty and Deuce to dance gangnam style for two minutes

Ty what's your deepest darkest secret?

Rocky how would you react if your best friend dated your older brother?

Deuces who do you trust more Rocky, CeCe or Ty?

CeCe who would you date from all the guys there?

Flynn do you like Tinka?

Gunther and Tinka how would you react if they shut down the mousse industry forever?"

The song 'Gangam Style' started and CeCe, Ty, and Deuce danced. After a few minutes they stopped and sat back down.

"Okay Ty what's your biggest secret?" asked Jason.

"I still have this stuffed rabbit since I was six," said Ty. He put his head down ashamedly.

"Rocky?" asked Jason.

"Well of course, I would think it would be totally gross and weird! But I'll have to get used to it," said Rocky.

"And of course, I trust Ty the most. He's my best friend," said Deuce.

"CeCe?" asked Jason.

"Well Deuce is too much of a friend, Gunther is…Gunther, so...Ty?"

"No I do not like Tinka!" said Flynn.

"Okay, so Gunther and Tinka?" asked Jason.

"How would you react if they shut down the mousse industry forever?" asked Jason.

"What! Their closing it down!" yelled Gunther. Tinka fainted and Gunther catched her.

"Calm down! It was just a question!" said Henry.

"Okay let's move on. This is from anonymous, I dare Rocky to take off her bra and go topless rest of show" Jason read and then threw the card on the floor with the rest of the cards.

"What! I'm not going to really do that am I?!" asked Rocky.

"Sorry, a dare is a dare" said Jason.

Rocky left to a dressing room and disposed of her top wardrobe. She came back with a towel wrapped around her and sat near CeCe.

"This is from crystalcharmer, I dare CeCe and Gunther to play seven minutes in heaven and be locked in there till the commercial break, and I dare Tinka to sit on Ty's lap, Truth for whole group, who was your first kiss?"

CeCe and Gunther walked to the closet.

"If you try to put her hand up my skirt again I'll break your arm!" warned CeCe.

Gunther opened the door and let CeCe in first.

_~Inside the closet~_

Gunther back CeCe into the wall with his lips pressed on hers. CeCe wrapped her arms around his neck; Gunther grabbed CeCe's thighs and put her legs around his waist.

_~Outside closet~_

"So…they have to stay in there till the commercial break?" asked Deuce.

"Yeah, so Tinka sit on Ty's lap" said Jason.

Tinka shrugged and walked to Ty and sat on his lap. Now it was time for truth.

"Well my first kiss was with Dina" said Deuce.

"Mine was with Ty from the first time we were playing this game" said Tinka.

"Mine was with Daniel Garcia!" said CeCe from the closet.

"Even Garza" says Rocky while tightening the towel around her.

"Mine was CeCe from the last time we played this" said Gunther who was also in the closet.

"Savannah Grimes" said Ty.

"This is from bluebunniee, truth for Ty, who would you date CeCe or Tinka and give 4 reasons why, truth for CeCe, out of all the guys who would you date? ,dare for Deuce I dare you to kiss a snake on the mouth, Gunther, I dare you to drink pickle juice in a sweaty nasty dusty shoe, dare for Rocky, I dare you to make out with Gunther in front of everyone for twenty minutes, dare for Tinka, I dare you to eat a cheese cake off of Jason's shoe, dare for Jason and Deuce, I dare everyone to go against Jason and Deuce on dodge ball, and dare for CeCe and Ty, I dare you to dance the broken tango."

"I would pick Tinka, because, she really cute, funny, nice, unique, and a great dancer" said Ty.

"I'll date Ty!" said CeCe.

"Okay Deuce, time for you to kiss a snake!" said Jason.

Deuce turned around behind him and found a snake in his face held by Jason.

"AHH!" screamed Deuce.

"Come on, give the kiss a little kiss" said Jason as he moved closer. Deuce shivered and quickly pecked the snake. Deuce took off his shoe and gave it to a worker. The worker, poured pickle juice in it, he walked over and opened the closet door and gave it to Gunther.

"Ew! Gross what is this?" yelled Gunther after he took a sip.

"It's pickle juice in a Deuce shoe" said Rocky.

Rocky walked over to the closet and pulled Gunther out and started kissing him. After twenty minutes she pushed him back in the closet with CeCe.

_~Inside the closet~_

"So…we really have to stay in here, huh?" asked Gunther.

"Yup" said CeCe.

Awkward silence.

_~outside the closet~_

Tinka bent down and started eating the cheese cake.

"Aw man, my new shoes!" said Jason.

After Tinka was done everyone (including CeCe and Gunther) went to the stage. Everyone besides Deuce and Jason went to the right side and got ready.

Jason was dodging like no big deal, but Deuce was getting shot on every part of his body. Once all the balls were on the other side Jason grabbed them and hit everyone on the other side.

"Woohoo! We won dude!" cheered Jason.

"Yeah…great" said Deuce who was still on the floor. Gunther was put back in the closet. CeCe stayed to do the dare.

Ty and her got on the stage and started the dance. Once they were done CeCe went back to the closet.

"Well that's it for now. We'll be back after the commercial break" said Jason as he waved.

**Okay Loukaiamocha and TheKawaiifan I will use your requests in the next chapter. I just wanted to put this up already. Next I'll update for my other story! And do you guys think I should rate this M because of the topless Rocky dare? I wanna keep this in its rating but I won't refuse and request so…yes or no?**

**REVIEW! **


	4. Chapter 4 E-mail

**I do not own shake It Up**

Everyone was wondering around the studio. After the last request CeCe and Gunther left the closet. Now CeCe was with Rocky and Tinka but she would glance at Gunther sometimes. Gunther and Ty were talking by the stage. Flynn, Henry, and Deuce were by the dressing room mirror.

Jason walked out of Gary's dressing room that he was using while he was hosting the show.

He clapped his hands together and said "Okay kids' show time!"

The cameras started and the show was back.

"Hey it's Jason! And we're back with more requests. The first request is from Loukaiamoch, I dare CeCe to do a backflip every time Rocky gets a dare or truth, and I dare Rocky to switch clothes with Henry, I dare Deuce to switch clothes with Rocky."

Rocky went with Henry to switch clothes, while waiting CeCe did a back flip.

"CeCe I didn't know you could do a black flip" said Deuce.

"Yeah, I did gymnastics when I was in elementary school" said CeCe.

Rocky and Henry came out. Rocky was now in the cell costume and Henry was in the cheetah costume. Rocky walked with Deuce to switch clothes and CeCe did a back flip. Deuce wore the cell costume and Rocky wore the Michael Jackson costume.

"This is from TheKawaiifan; I dare everyone to refuse their next ten kissing related dares (individually). I dare CeCe repeat one of my "Gary torture dares" of her choice to Jason. And call Gary and give him a quick message:

Hi Gary, TheKawaiifan here! I would just like to apologize for torturing you the way I did last time. I kind of feel bad right now since you're in therapy. So yeah, sorry...NOT! Haha!"

CeCe thought for a moment and decided which torture dare she wanted to do.

"I dare that we duct tape and chain Jason to a chair until we each get a truth."

**(From chapter 11 in the first story)**

CeCe grabbed her phone and called Gary to give him the message.

Jason sat down and got taped and chained to the chair. Rocky picked up the cards from the floor and looked at them. She was a lot comfortable to have herself covered and not needing to use the towel any more.

"This is from Dreamgirl98" said Rocky "truth for CeCe...Out of Ty, Deuce and Gunther who do you like and why? Truth for the boy that CeCe picks...do you like CeCe back or someone else? I dare for Ty to play seven minutes in heaven with CeCe and then Tinka and decide who he enjoyed it more with and why..."

"Well CeCe which one of us do you like?" asked Gunther. The other boys waited for her answer. CeCe stood there thinking of her answer.

"I like…err…Gunther because he's cute in his own way, he could be sweet and he's very different" said CeCe who felt shy about saying this.

Everyone was surprised about her answer. There was an awkward silence, finally everyone moved on.

"So Gunther do you like CeCe?" asked Tinka.

Gunther felt quiet but answered quickly.

"Yes."

More awkward silence…CeCe and Gunther didn't move. They were surprised that they confessed their feelings and didn't know what to do.

"Ok-ay! Let's move on" said Deuce. He grabbed the cards from Rocky and re-read the last request.

"Well Ty isn't able to do the dare for TheKawaiifan last dare" said Deuce. "This is from Girlyemma96, truth for Gunther, did you enjoy kissing CeCe? Truth for CeCe, did you enjoy kissing Gunther? I dare Ty and Tinka to make out for twenty minutes in front of the group, I Dare Rocky and Ty to make out for five minutes, I Dare CeCe to play seven minutes in Heaven, with Deuce, then with Gunther, and say who the better kisser is, I Dare Tinka to do her makeup without a mirror, I dare Henry and Flynn to have a pie throwing contest, in clown suites, I dare Rocky and Deuce to be hand cuffed together and have to roller blade around the stage for an hour, and they must remain hand cuffed together, until one of them gets another dare."

"So Gunther?" asked Tinka.

"Yeah I did" answered Gunther.

"And CeCe?" asked Tinka again.

"Yes" said CeCe.

They skipped the three kissing. Tinka grabbed her purse and got out eye shadow, lip gloss, and blush. She started with the lip gloss first. It was easy. Next she tried on the eye shadow, it was hard and she put it all around her eye. Last was blush and it was that hard. When she was done she got a mirror and saw her results. There was lip gloss out of line, eye shadow around her eye making dark circles, and too much blush. She looked like a messy coloring book.

Henry and Flynn came out of the dressing rooms dress as clowns. They changed while Tinka did her dare. They stood in the middle of the stage and everyone walked off.

Henry was the first to throw a pie. Flynn dodged it and threw one back. It went like that for twenty minutes until they finally ran out of pies. They left and changed.

After someone came up gave roller blades to Rocky and Deuce, then they were handcuffed. They started skating around the stage.

"This is from TheKawaiifan; I dare someone of Jason's choice to sing 'World Is Mine' by Hatsune Miku. Everyone has to dance to Thriller by Michael Jackson in the Halloween costume they are LEAST likely to wear. And CeCe has to do a hand stand while wearing high heels on her hands." Read Gunther.

Jason thought for a moment and chose CeCe.

There was a big screen behind them **(don't ask) **and the lyrics appeared. CeCe grabbed the mica phone and sang.

_Sekai de ichi-ban OHIME-SAMA_

_Sou iu atsukai KOKORO-ete_

_Yo ne?_

_Sono-ichi_

_Itsumo to chigau kami-gata ni kiga-tsuku koto_

_Sono-ni_

_Chanto kutsu made mirukoto, ii ne?_

_Sono-san_

_Watashi no hito-koto niwa mittsu no kotoba de henji suru koto_

_Wakattara migite ga orusu nanowo nantoka-shite! _

_Betsu ni wagamama nante itte nai n dakara_

_Kimi ni KOKORO kara omotte hoshii no KAWAII tte_

CeCe had a confused look but kept singing.

_Betsu ni wagamama nante itte nain dakara_

_Demo ne sukoshi kurai shikatte kuretatte iino yo?_

_Sekai de watashi dake no OUJI-SAMA_

_Kiga tsuite hora hora_

_Otete ga aitemasu_

_Mukuchi de buaiso na OUJI-SAMA_

_Mou, doushite? kiga tsuite yo hayaku_

_Zettai kimi wa wakatte nai!... wakatte nai wa... _

_^Miku's DERE TIME^(TUN-DERE)^ _

_Ichigo no notta SHOOTOKEEKI_

_Kodawari tamago no torokeru PURRIN_

_Minna, minna gaman shimasu... _

_Wagamama na ko dato omowa-nai de_

_Watashi datte yareba-dekiru no_

_Ato de koukai suru wayo_

After the song ended she set the mic down and got ready for the next dare.

_ Later_

CeCe and Rocky came out first. CeCe wore a big pink pig costume. The body suite was big and round. The head was hot and sweaty and had an opening for her to

Rocky had on the same Kermit the frog costume from the last time they were there. Next the twins came out in a goat costume that connects together at the hips. Ty and Deuce came out. Ty wore a big carrot costume and Deuce wore a princess costume. Last Flynn and Henry wore a chicken's costume.

The music started playing and everyone started dancing. After the music stopped and everyone was done. Last CeCe changed back into her regular clothes, a plain black shirt, and a pale green wrap over skirt, and she put on white high heels for the dare. Everyone else changed into their regular clothes.

CeCe tried to do the hand stand but fell. She tried getting up and grabbed the cards to read.

"This is from bluehuskybaybee; I dare CeCe to chew gum, spread it all over Gunther's face, and then eat the same pre chewed gum from Gunther's face with just her mouth" read CeCe.

Rocky took out a piece of gum from her pocket and gave it to CeCe. CeCe chewed it and took it out. She spread it all on Gunther's face and chewed it again.

Ty read the next card. "Okay this is from anonymous, I dare Rocky to show Deuce her boobs in the closet and I want him to touch it if he wants to."

Rocky and Deuce both went to the closet and after two minutes they came out.

"This is from anonymous; I dare Rocky and Tinka to dance like strippers to the song I LOVE THEN STRIPPERS by Nicki Minaj and 2 chains" read Tinka.

The song started and they both started dancing. Next dare was from an anonymous. Deuce sat down and Ty started the dance, even though they didn't want to. Finally they were done and everyone did the next dare.

The other dare from an anonymous asked Deuce to call Rocky sexy and slap her butt. Deuce stood up and called Rocky sexy, then gave Rocky a slap on her butt.

"This is from Zswagger, I dare Rocky to call Zendaya and demand her to come to the Shake It Up! Chicago studio" read Deuce.

Someone came and gave Rocky Zendaya's number. After begging Zendaya agreed to come. She said she will be there in an hour. **(Next Chapter)**

"This is from Kyliex; I dare Rocky and Tinka to dance to any of Nicki Minaj NEW songs while wearing stripped clothes" read Gunther.

Rocky and Tinka left to change, they came back and the song 'Freedom' started. The two starts dancing and twirling. After they finished they changed and moved on.

"This is from Elizabeth Taylor; I dare Rocky and Deuce to slow dance to 'As Long As You Love Me' and then touch her butt and boobies" read CeCe.

Rocky couldn't believe what she heard. She slowly walked to Deuce and the song started. In the middle of the song Deuce moved an arm down her waist and lower. While that arm was down the other went up. The song ended and Deuce read the next card.

"This is from an anonymous, I dare CeCe to give Rocky a lap dance, and then they have to make out with each other until they need to breath. I dare all the girls to slap Jason and call him a name for every truth or dare they get. I dare Flynn to say only nice things an out people for an hour. I dare rocky to remove the towel that's covering her" read Deuce.

"Well we won't do the first dare, pat of one of the first dares, or the last dare since I'm already wearing a shirt" said Rocky. CeCe and Rocky both slapped Jason…who was still tied up.

"This is from Zswagger, I dare Flynn and Henry to fist fight until one of them bleeds, I dare Rocky to slap Ty every time he talks, I dare Gunther and Tinka to dress and talk normal for the rest of the show, I dare Flynn to breakdance horribly to a ballet song" read Rocky.

Flynn first punched Henry down on the floor and the fight begun. Flynn won the fight after a few minutes.

"Why do I need to be slapped?!" yelled Ty.

"_SLAP!"_

"OW!"

"Then don't talk" said Rocky as she slapped him again.

"Okay now the twins have to change" said Henry.

The twins went to change and everyone else went to the last dare. A sweet belle song started and Flynn dance horribly. Once that was done the twins came back. Tinka wore light blue V neck shirt, dark jeans, and brown all-star shoes. Gunther had a grey plain shirt, red plaid button shirt that was opened, black pants, and black all-star shoes.

"Well this feels weird" said Gunther in his American accent.

"This is from Whatupdoe, I dare Rocky to call Zendaya and demand her to come to the Shake It Up Chicago studio, I dare Flynn and Deuce to fits fight until one of them bleeds, I dare CeCe to do a back handspring on a gymnastics beam, I dare Ty to do a full middle split, I dare Gunther and Tinka dress and talk normal for the rest of the show" read Flynn.

"Rocky already called Zendaya and Tinka and Gunther already change" said Henry.

Flynn and Deuce started fighting. Flynn was doing well but Deuce was stronger and won. After that someone put out a gymnastics beam and CeCe did a back handspring. Ty went in the middle of the stage and did as much of a split as he can.

"Ty you have to do a full split" said CeCe.

"This is as low as I'm going!"

"Okay fine. This is from TheKawaiifan; I dare Rocky to put her shirt back on" read Henry.

"Well she already has her shirt on but here's a message: Some of us would appreciate a decrease in sex related dares. This is a teen dance show meant for younger audiences than you're turning it into. We're talking about 14-17 year olds here! Our part in this is to torture these kids with dares and pressure them into telling the truth; not have someone leave the show pregnant. I have already done a temporary ban on kissing dares, and i can dare Jason into banning the sex dares entirely. If I don't see a decrease in the sex dares in 2 chapters, i will do it. That is a promise" read Flynn.

"Well that's it for now. Come back for more!" said Jason

…


	5. Chapter 5 Zendaya

**Sorry for the long wait! But I'm back now so enjoy.**

**I do not own Shake It Up**

****"Hey everybody! We're back and with more requests" said Jason who was now untied and back to hosting.

"The first request is from TheKawaiifan, truth for CeCe, describe having to sing a Japanese song you've probably never heard before, truth for CeCe, after singing that World Is Mine songs, what kind of person do you thinks Hatsune Miku is? Dare for Shake It Up: show CeCe a picture of Miku on the big screen and watch her reaction, truth for everyone: what do you think the lyrics of World Is Mine actually mean? Do it without any help of the internet or Henry. And if Rocky knows any Japanese at all, exclude her. Don't worry; I'll give you the correct answer in the following chapter. Dare for Rocky and CeCe: dress and talk like Gunther and Tinka until the following chapter.

"It felt confusing and kind of hard to sing the song. And I really have no idea what kind of person Hatsune Miku" said CeCe. The big screen came out again and had a picture of Hatsune Miku.

"Ooh! She's pretty. I like her hair" said CeCe while she looked at the screen.

"Um, is it like, a love song" asked Ty.

"I think it's a supposed to be a sad song" said Deuce.

"Maybe it means something happy" suggested Tinka.

Everyone looked at Rocky and Henry. Who weren't allowed to help.

"Sorry I can't help" said Henry as he raised his hands in defense.

"I could understand a few words but not enough to help" said Rocky

After trying to guess they gave up and CeCe and Rocky left to change. While that was happening they went to the next request.

"This is from Kid Flash is awesome, I dare Flynn and Henry to do the chicken dance in chicken costumes and for CeCe and Rocky to sing a song" announced Jason.

Flynn and Henry left to change into the costumes and CeCe and Rocky came back to sing the songs. Rocky wore an aqua glittery sleeveless dress that stopped at her knees. And a zebra patterned mini jacket with black feathers on the shoulders. CeCe wore a bright green shirt with 'CC' in silver glittery letters. She had a black glittery jacket with fake pink fur stripes and silver shiny pants with green stripes of glitter on each of her legs.

"We look ridicules" said Rocky.

"Your outfits look amazing" said Tinka.

"No! We look like…YOU!" yelled CeCe as she pointed at Tinka.

"And you two never looked so fabulous" said Tinka with a smile.

"Aren't you two supposed to have accents?" asked Deuce.

"Let's just sing the song" said Rocky.

_~Sakura Kiss from Ouran High School Host Club~_

Rocky and CeCe:

_Kiss, kiss, fall in love!_

_Hey! Hey! Hey!_

Rocky:

_I see you come,_

_I watch you go;_

_You never seem to leave me though!_

_So is this love, or hate?_

_We'll see..._

_You're makin' me crazy_

CeCe:

_Inside my dreams,_

_You're all I see..._

_Well, all I see is you and me _

_Lady? Maybe. Or host?_

_I find I really don't mind._

Rocky:

_If I had to choose a rose _

_In this garden of romance,_

_Maybe we could take this chance..._

_Maybe you're my love!_

CeCe:

_And I would like to find_

_A hand like yours to take mine,_

_And with one kiss_

_We could stop time and I'd fall in love with you!_

_Tomorrow's far away_

_Let's place our hope in today -_

_Just you and me_

_In a beautiful spring_

_And we'll always fall in love..._

_AGAIN!_

Rocky and CeCe:

_Hey! Hey!_

_Maybe you're my love_!

Once they were done Flynn and Henry came out in the chicken costumes and went to the middle of the stage. The music started and they started dancing and making clucking noises. When they were done they left to change and came back. Jason was just about to read the next request when the doors busted open. Two large men came in.

"Excuse me you can't just come in here. We're live on TV" said Jason.

"We're Zendaya Coleman's security guards. She got a call to come here" said the large bald man on the left.

"Z-Zendaya's security guard? Zendaya is here?" asked CeCe.

To answer her question Zendaya came in. Everyone jumped and screamed in excitement.

"Your Zendaya Coleman!" screamed Rocky.

"And just in time, the next request involves her. This is from dessynaynay22, I dare Rocky and Zendaya to sing Swag It Out and do the dance, and I dare CeCe and Rocky to sing Bubblegum Boy to Gunther and see how he feels about that" said Jason.

"I get to sing with Zendaya! This is so cool!" yelled Rocky.

"Okay I'm ready let's sing" says Zendaya.

Zendaya: _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_I'm gonna I'm gonna g-g-gonna swag it out [x5]_

_Don't watch me watch the t-t-tv_

_I'm swaggin' when you se-e-e me_

_I'm shining bright you'll fall in lo-o-o-ove _

_I'm a rider, I ride like a harley_

_Start it up and start up the party_

_Livin' it up swag it out my way_

_Nicki Minaj havin' "Pink Fridays"_

_Shalalala make lots of paper_

_Nananana don't trip off haters_

_Got my hair it's done, my nails they're done_

_Swaggin' so hard_

_So all eyes are on me_

Rocky: _Swag it out_

_I'm gonna I'm gonna g-g-gonna swag it out _

_Pretty like Beyoncé, big time like Kanye_

_Imma rock out rock out like Green Day_

_Imma act out act on no screen play_

_Swag it out Whassup?_

_I really wanna I promise that I'm gonna_

_Swag it all out show off like a stunner_

_I really wanna I promise that I'm gonna_

_Swag it all out stay hotter than the summer_

Zendaya and Rocky: _Swag it out_

_I'm gonna I'm gonna g-g-gonna swag it out _

_Pretty like Beyoncé, big time like Kanye_

_Imma rock out rock out like Green Day_

_Imma act out act on no screen play_

_Swag it out Whassup? _

_I really wanna I promise that I'm gonna_

_Swag it all out show off like a stunner_

_I really wanna I promise that I'm gonna_

_Swag it all out stay hotter than the summer_

Zendaya: _Shalalala make lots of paper_

_Nananana don't trip off haters_

_My hair it's done, my nails they're done_

_Swaggin' so hard_

_So all eyes are on me_

_Swag it out_

_I'm gonna I'm gonna g-g-gonna swag it out_

Rocky:_ Let the bass bang_

_Throw your hands in the air _

_Hands in the air _

_Throw-Throw your hands in the air_

_Let the bass bang_

_And throw your hands in the air_

_H-H-hands in the air_

_Throw-Throw your hands in the air_

Rocky and Zendaya: _ Swag it out_

_I'm gonna I'm gonna g-g-gonna swag it out _

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

"That was awesome!" said Rocky

"Yeah that was fun" said Zendaya.

"Now it's time for us to sing" said CeCe

Gunther sat in the middle of the stage while CeCe and Rocky sang to him.

CeCe: _Leggo!_

_You talk a good game but I know, woah!_

_You don't really think that I'ma fall for that, no I won't!_

_Say what you gon' do, you better show_

_Keep it one hunnid or see your way to the door_

_See boy, I don't really think you get what I'm sayin'_

_This ain't recess, so I ain't playing_

_With the wrong moves that you makin'!_

_You say you will, but I know that you fakin'!_

_I hear you talking but you're really not sayin' nothing_

_Calm that down!_

_I don't care about what you got_

_You're frontin' 'cause you know you're just a ..._

Rocky_:__Bubblegum, bu-bubble, you's a bubblegum boy_

_You bubblegum boy, you's a bubblegum boy_

_You's a bubblegum boy, you's a bubblegum boy_

_All you do is pop a lot, a-all you do is pop a lot_

_Bubblegum, bu-bubble, you's a bubblegum boy_

_You bubblegum boy, you's a bubblegum boy_

_You's a bubblegum boy, you's a bubblegum boy_

_You better be ready to back it up, back it up, ow!_

_Yah talkin' like yah young, you need to grow up_

_Guys are one in the same, you get no love_

_I ain't lookin' for the typical, oh no_

_You not even worth a visual, oh no, no-no_

_I don't think you get what I'm sayin'_

_This ain't recess, and I ain't playing!_

_With the wrong moves you makin'!_

_You say you will, but I know that you fakin'!_

CeCe: _I hear you talking but you're really not sayin' nothing_

_Calm that down!_

_I don't care about what you got_

_You're frontin' 'cause you know you're just a ..._

_Bubblegum, bu-bubble, you's a bubblegum boy_

_You bubblegum boy, you's a bubblegum boy_

_You's a bubblegum boy, you's a bubblegum boy_

_All you do is pop a lot, a-all you do is pop a lot_

_Bubblegum, bu-bubble, you's a bubblegum boy_

_You bubblegum boy, you's a bubblegum boy_

_You's a bubblegum boy, you's a bubblegum boy_

_You better be ready to back it up, back it up, ow!_

_Yah talkin' like yah young, you need to grow up_

_Guys are one in the same, you get no love_

_I ain't lookin' for the typical, oh no_

_You not even worth a visual, oh no, no-no_

_I don't think you get what I'm sayin'_

_This ain't recess, and I ain't playing!_

_With the wrong moves you makin'!_

_You say you will, but I know that you fakin'_

Rocky: _I hear you talking but you're really not saying nothing_

_Calm that down!_

_I don't care about what you got_

_You're frontin' 'cause you know you're just a ..._

_Bubblegum, bu-bubble, you's a bubblegum boy_

_You bubblegum boy, you's a bubblegum boy_

_You's a bubblegum boy, you's a bubblegum boy_

_All you do is pop a lot, a-all you do is pop a lot_

CeCe: _Bubblegum, bu-bubble, you's a bubblegum boy_

_You bubblegum boy, you's a bubblegum boy_

_You's a bubblegum boy, you's a bubblegum boy_

_You better be ready to back it up, back it up…_

The girls finished and bowed.

"So Gunther what did you think?" asked Jason.

"I think you two sang really well" says Gunther. **(I have absolutely no idea what the hell that song supposed to mean -_-)**

"This is from kiki252897, I dare Rocky and CeCe to get into a fight until one of the guys gets a truth."

"We have to fight?" asked Rocky.

"Yes" said Jason.

The two girls started play fighting. Until Rocky accidently hit CeCe too hard, then CeCe punch Rocky. After that they were rolling on the floor punching and biting each other.

"Well that's it for- Zendaya do you want to do the honors?" asked Jason.

"Sure! Well that's it for now. Come back next time with more request" said Zendaya.

**Okay well I'll do the rest of the reviews next time.**


End file.
